The Story of Us
by MarMartheNinja
Summary: A bunch of a little snippets and drabbles dedicated to the characters from Harry Potter. From Neville's sad story to Seamus setting Snape's robes on fire and everything that falls right in between! This will range from humor, to angst, to mystery, and is that a little romance I smell as well?


"'_We all had our miseries. But to despair was to wish back for something already lost. Or to prolong what was already unbearable.'" – Suyuan (_The Joy Luck Club)

Neville Longbottom was a lot of things, he was clumsy, he was a tad bit awkward, he was shy, he tended to make a lot of mistakes, and he was a bit withdrawn. He had his good days and of course there were bad days as well, days in which it felt as if he just couldn't get a thing right. Poor little Neville seemed to have the worst of luck at times and though he complained on certain days it was never in his nature to give up. Though there had been days where he had seriously thought of it he knew that he would never be able to bring himself to actually do it.

Christmas vacation had finally arrived and the Gryffindor common room was buzzing with excitement and enthusiasm as Neville made his way down the stairs from his dorm, dragging his trunk along with him. A small smile tugged on his lips which quickly vanished as he lost his grip on his trunk and watched in despair as it rolled down without him, all of the contents spilling out onto the ground before him.

"Awh, why is it always me?" he groaned as he bent down to pick up his socks from the ground.

"Seriously Neville you have to be more careful." Ron scolded as he came up from behind him and helped him by throwing his things back into his trunk. Neville winced as the ginger tossed his books in recklessly but couldn't bring himself to tell him to stop, that would be ungrateful.

"Who are they?" Harry asked as he carefully picked up a picture frame. Neville jumped to his feet and began to stutter.

"Oh th-they're just s-some relatives."

* * *

As the chubby little boy jumped on the train his eyes wondered back towards the castle and a part of him longed to stay. It hurt to go back home and have to go to the hospital with his grandmother but another part of him wanted to go to the hospital.

He forced himself to go every vacation because a part of him hoped that one day he would walk into their room and his mother would throw her arms around his neck and pull him into a tight embrace like he saw Ron's mom do to him once. And his father would pat him on the back and congratulate him on his good grade in Herbology and tell him just how proud he was of him…

It was false hope but without the hope the despair would just settle in and Neville just wasn't strong enough to face the reality of this yet. His fragile heart just wouldn't be able to take the blow, not yet so until then the little Longbottom made himself feel better with these thoughts of bliss and joy.

The train began to move slowly as it moved farther and farther away from Hogwarts, the rest of the children on the train were giddy with excitement and were chatting away happily, so none of them noticed when Neville wiped a few tears away with the back of his hand.

* * *

"They don't even remember their own son." whispered his grandmother with a small shake of her head as she glanced over to him. Neville pretended he didn't notice and tried to concentrate on the essay that was going to be due in Potions after vacation and just imagining Snape's face was enough to frighten him.

"It's a shame…" murmured his uncle from across the table who stared as his nephew thoughtfully, "Neville if you don't want to go the hospital you don't have to." he added.

"Of course he has to," snapped his grandmother, "They're his parents!"

"They don't even know who he is, can you imagine the grief this must cause him? Try and think from Neville's point of view." retorted his uncle with a slight frown as he focused his attention back to Neville who was shaking slightly as he stood to his feet and gathered his quill and parchments.

"I h-have to finish this. I'll j-just finish it in my room." he mumbled as he began to walk towards the stairs but stopped for a moment, "I don't mind going to the hospital. I… I like seeing them." He quickly dashed up the stairs and lay his papers and quill down on his bed and wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks once more.

With a shaking hand he reached for a picture from under his pillow and looked down at a couple waving at him enthusiastically and in the woman's arms was a sleeping baby. The mother looked down adoringly at the baby in her arms and the father beamed proudly.

How he wished that they could be here with him.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was a lot of things, he was clumsy, he was a tad bit awkward, he was shy, he tended to make a lot of mistakes, and he was a bit withdrawn. Sometimes he shook with fright in Potions and sometimes he shook so badly he would knock things over and break them. He could never stand up to the Slytherins who taunted him and would prefer to keep his head down. But never was Neville weak, not for a minute. Neville was a lot of things, but above all he was strong.

* * *

**A/N: ;~; it kind of hurt to write this, I finished reading the Goblet of Fire a few days ago and when I read about Neville's parents something in my chest just broke. It might've been my heart. Neville is one of my favorite characters and I love him to bits! Anywho, I'm in the process of finishing Harry Potter since I refuse to watch the movies until I've read the books. But I love Harry Potter so much and I'm a proud Potterhead! Both Draco and Neville are my favorite characters so don't be surprised if I publish a load of things on the both of them. But there might be some Hermione/Ron and Seamus blowing up Snape's desk. *snicker*I don't really have a favorite couple yet... But these are some I might be messing around with just for the heck of it;**

**Hermione and Ron: Merp.**

**Hermione and Draco: e.e I love Draco to bits *hugs him tightly until he turns purple* But I'd love to mess with this just a bit Cx**

**Hermione and Harry: I think they're kinda cute together (Hermione you whore!)**

**Seamus and Hermione: I dunno I read something on thema few days ago and it was cute. ^.^ (seriously Hermione, you whore.)**

**Ginny and Harry: ^.^ **

**Luna and Neville: I haven't read anything on Luna yet but I've seen some Luna and Neville stuff and it's a cute so why not?**

**Well that's all for now! Thank you for reading and I wouldn't mind if you left a review ;D The next one will probably be about our bratty little Draco Malfoy! **


End file.
